


Mist and Bones

by goldendragon



Series: Mist and Bones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Insults, Kidnapping, M/M, My Take on Wildling Culture, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, Threat of Cannibalism, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendragon/pseuds/goldendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine Velaryon has known since she was eight years old that she would be Queen. She thought it would be as wife to Rhaegar Targaryen her betrothed not the son of a Wildling boy who is as unhappy about wedding her as she is him but bigger machination behind her arrival Beyond the Wall then even she can imagine. To survive this new world she must prove herself or she may not live to be wed at all. </p><p>Ratings will go up as story goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught In The Wolfswood

**Author's Note:**

> All the character's except a few mentions are Original Character's. This is my take on wildling culture.  
> The story except for the journey at the beginning will take place entirely Beyond the Wall. Crow's May Be Spotted and Kneelers need not apply ;)
> 
> Don't have a beta so yeah sorry ahead of time!

Raiding Party

Wolfswood, The North, Westeros   
270 AC 

The wind up here in the North was sharp and bitter cold even in the middle of summer. The visit with her uncles, Robett laughing and red cheeked and solemn Galbart always ready with words of comfort and aid had been a welcome distraction.

Before they had left High Tide her father had informed her that upon her return she would be sent to Kings Landing as cupbearer to the Queen until her wedding to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. 

She had met the Prince only twice but it was always her first time that she remembered most vividly. She had been eight years old and it had been her first time in Kings Landing. She had been scared out of her wits but equally excited to meet royalty. With her noble father holding her hand she had been presented to the court. 

She stood in front of the throne trembling and nauseous. First she looked to the King draped in luxurious fabrics and seated upon his unearthly throne he was as grand and proud as any lord she'd ever seen. He was handsome and stern just like her papa and he looked at her shrewdly as if measuring her worth. She had only been able to meet his eyes for a moment before she had to look away and found herself staring at his Queen. She was as beautiful as her husband but her utter stillness and blank purple eyes made her appear more like a doll then a woman of flesh and blood. 

Finally with some hesitance she had turned to look at her betrothed. If she had thought the King and Queen had been beautiful their son eclipsed them both. He had only been six then but already he was as tall as she, which had been unusual even then, his waist was lean but his shoulder's broad. 

His clothes were darker and simpler then his fathers but they complimented his beauty. He had stood then and walked confidently towards her. He had taken her gloved hand in his and welcomed his betrothed to his home. His eyes had been soft and kind and she had known even then as a child that falling in love with this boy would be all too easy. 

Over the years they had corresponded regularly and become friends but she had not seen him in person for a year. She had found herself thinking more and more about their marriage since that first meeting and had gone to her mother with many worries during their journey from Hide Tide to her mother's ancestral home Deepwood Motte. She wondered if they would find the love that her own parents had or if they would stay friends only. Her mother had spoken to her of the relations between a husband and wife and this added to her fears. Even though at the age of thirteen and eleven respectively they would not share a bed until she bled. So she had time. 

She also worried about her looks. Not out of vanity at least (if she were honest with herself) not entirely. Although she imagined being wed to someone so breathtaking would intimidate anyone even slightly less angelic. 

While many had called her lovely over the years most were sycophants from Essos after contracts with her powerful father and their pandering was rather obvious and insincere. None had been people she trusted (aside from her parents who were obviously biased), none had been her betrothed. For while their letters had spoken of many things they had always stayed far away from the topic of their future together. 

She had been greatful of this when she was younger and had found boys annoying and messy but as she'd gotten older she had longed to know what he thought of her. 

If she had only inherited her father's Valyrian features or her mother's wild Northern looks she knew she would have had little to worry about but with them mixed as they were in her, some (her septa especially), found the effect unsettling. Instead of the silvery gold locks of her lord father or her mother's rich mahogany tresses she had hair that resembled blood dripping down pale marble. Instead of her mother's hazel eyes or her father's violet ones she had eyes a lavender so pale that they resembled two pearls and she was often mistaken for blind. 

She was taller then most girls her age and because of this she was often unsteady. She had no curves to speak of Her septa oftn said she looked boyish and strange. She complained most that her eyes aside from their unsettling color were also uncomfortably large for her face and made her look perpetually startled.

As she looked out the window of their wheelhouse she wished not for the first time that she had taken exclusively after one parent or the other. She looked over at her mother who was humming softly to herself and rubbing her expanding middle. 

Tilda Velaryon born a lady of House Glover was a woman of quiet beauty. While not classically beautiful she had the wild Northern look and a vibrant personality. Her sloe-eyed gaze drew men's eyes despite their common color. 

Her hair was a dark mahogany that flowed to her shoulders in thick waves. Her face was broader then most favored but it anchored her eyes and made them more beguiling. She had a full chest and wide hips that had birthed one child and now carried another for her lord and her smile could light up the darkest sky. 

If her mother could catch the eye of a cousin of the king could she have with her looks caught Rhaegar's heart. She sighed. Probably. 

***

She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her. "What is wrong Sabine. You have been quiet since we left. Already missing your Uncles?" Sabine shook her head and leaned against her mother's reassuring bulk. "Mother how did you make Father fall in love with you?" she asked. Her mother was quiet for long enough that Sabine grew embarrassed and wondered if she should apologize for asking such a personal question. Finally her mother spoke. "You can't make someone love you dear girl but you can show them that you care. That they mean a great deal to you. That you will be there for them not only when they want you but when they need you and that their happiness is important to you. Sabine love is unconditional. It is a piece of yourself you give without expecting anything in return. I didn't make your father love me. I showed him that I thought he was worthy of love and hoped he would feel I was worthy in turn." 

Sabine thought on this and made to reply when suddenly a shout from the men ahead made their wheelhouse stop abruptly. There was more shouting and the sound of steel hitting steel and her mother cursed and held her close with one arm while moving the other to pull out a dagger. Moving towards the window she pulled the curtain back to look outside. 

Men dressed in furs and boiled leather where fighting the men her father had sent to escort them to and from Deepwood Motte. "Wildling scum!" Her mother spat. Sabine shivered and pushed herself deeper into her mothers arms. She had heard of Wildlings everyone had but she had never seen one until today. The South was never troubled by their kind. Mother's kin keeping them at bay in the North. Suddenly one of their knights cried out as he was skewered and the door to their wheelhouse jerked open. 

Her mother acted without hesitation her dagger aimed at the young man's throat. He jerked away and laughed. Her mother pulled her out the wheelhouse and pushed her behind her before swiping again at the man. A quick look around showed them their men had been defeated. At least six were lying dead among the trees of the Wolf'swood and the remaining two were being held by the Wildlings. Another wildling was off loading her mother's traveling chest. 

The wildling that had opened the door continued to dodge her mother's aims but seemed to grow bored and with a quick grab at her wrist had her disarmed and in his hold. "Mama!" I cried scared he would hurt her. Tilda struggled and cursed the man who looked for the first time at Sabine and grinned. " Well girl, he said his voice rough and thick with an accent she couldn't identify, are you as brave as your mama. You don't look it. She fought for you. Will you fight for her?" He took the dagger from her mother and threw it at her feet. Then handed her mama over to a woman whose forehead was painted a deep angry scarlet and whose grin was almost feral. 

She had never fought before. Her mother had once told her that in the North even the noblewomen could wield a dagger if pressed but her father had laughed and commented that if women could fight for themselves there would be no use for men. She had never held a weapon but she picked up the dagger anyway.

It was her mother. She might fight badly but she would fight still. As she made to attack the man she studied him. He was young perhaps two years her elder maybe three. He was not as powerfully built as the giant of a man that had taken out most of the guards and was right then keeping an eye on the two living guards but he made up for his lean build in height. 

He held his dagger with a confidence she didn't share.His eyes were a deep rich green and his face narrow and sharp. His hair was a mess of riotous dark brown curls and haphazardly placed braids, but the most startling feature on him, on all of them, were the dark green tattoos under their lower lips and down their chins. He might have been handsome if he wasn't a wildling. 

Throwing caution to the wind she flung herself forward and tried to cut him. He dodged and sliced upward cutting her dress. She felt the sting that told her he had gotten her flesh to and before she could react he had cut her again this time on her arm. 

She continued to fight jabbing at him with all her might as he dodged her blows and skipped away as if it was a dance and he knew all the steps. She quickly grew tired and her arms and legs quivered from the strain. He smiled almost kindly then his face turned cold and mocking and with no warning he punched her in the face. 

Everything faded to black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frenna laughed. "They're are hidden villages like these dotted up and down the coast and even a few inland. Most of them are tied to one clan or another. They hid in plain sight, acting like kneelers, even paying taxes but they're really the decedents of volunteers who help their original clans by supplying and hiding us. We call them Lathar Fidh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Descriptions if interested
> 
> Sabine Velaryon: Age 13  
> She is tall for her age and thin with big doe eyes of pale violet ( think christina ricci or amanda seyfried for big eyes) that look pale blue or even white in the right light. Her skin is pale enough to see the blue veins running under the skin and her hair is a startling contrast of pale silver and scarlet. 
> 
> Wildling Raiding Party
> 
> Bassi Age 40  
> He is extremely tall and muscular with broad shoulders and a thick neck he is often compared to a bear and is equally as hairy. He has thick coarse black hair that runs to his shoulders and a matching beard. He has the green lower lip to chin tattoo of his clan. 
> 
> Gotrik Age 15  
> He is average height with broad shoulders and a swimmer's build. He has piercing emerald green eyes and black hair worn to his shoulders in a mix of loose waves and braids. He has the typical green lower lip to chin tattoo of his clan. 
> 
> Evik Age 16  
> He is tall like Bassi but lean instead of muscular. He has striking pale blue eyes and sharp facial features like chipped ice. He had shaggy black hair worn loose that covers his upper face. He has the typical green lower lip to chin tattoo of his clan.
> 
> Tasia Age 16  
> She is average height with a lean athletic build. She has light brown eyes and orange-red hair worn in loose thick locks that she binds with silver and bronze rings. She has the typical green lower lip to chin tattoos of his clan.
> 
> Frenna Age 20  
> She is average height and lean with brown hair worn to her shoulders with upper half pulled up in a braided bun and lower half loose. She has green eyes like her brother and soft face. She has the typical green lower lip to chin tattoos of her clan. 
> 
> Skyzec Age 13  
> He is average height and beanpole thin with brown hair cut short and light brown eyes like his sister. He has the typical green lower lip to chin tattoos of his clan.

Edge of the Wolfswood  
270 AC

She awoke sharp and sudden with a hammering in her head and a sudden desire to vomit. She bolted up turned over and did promptly that. It was only afterwards that she realized she was on a horse and that someone was holding her ombre hair away from her pale face. Someone was riding with her. She looked behind her to find a woman staring back at her with something like sympathy shinning in her bright emerald eyes. Who knew wildlings could feel anything but hate she thought. 

The woman slid gracefully from the horses back and helped her down. Still feeling light headed and weak she didn't fight the manhandling. She took a moment to take in her surroundings and was gladdened to see the tall ancient oaks, sentinels and soldier pines of the Wolfswood surrounding her. She thought happily that they hadn't left the Wolfswood which would make it easier for her uncles and mother to rescue her. 

The woman she had rode with guided her to a tree. "Sit down you look like a bit of wind would send you tumbling." Sabine glared and mumbled. "I wouldn't if that beast hadn't hit me." The woman hearing her snorted. "Yes well that beast is my brother and he never pulls his punches." 

The woman then took some rope from her saddle bag and tied it around Sabine and the tree she set under. The woman smiled awkwardly and shrugged at the question in Sabine's eyes. "Can't have you running off." Behind the girl the woman with the fierce grin appeared smirking. "Yes little girl and if you become to much of a nuisance I'll slit your pretty throat." 

The other wildlings laughed and the man whom she had fought walked past and nudged the horrid woman playfully. "Be nice Tasia your like to frighten the kneeler to death." Tasia nodded and her smile turned cold. "Yes and wouldn't that be a waste." 

Sabine was left alone while the Wildlings set up camp. They had no tents but seemed accustomed to living under the stars. She found it almost as unsettling as the wildlings themselves. 

One of them a dark haired man the others called Evik left with a younger boy and soon returned with five fat rabbits. They cooked them over the fire and the smell had Sabine salivating forgetting her earlier nausea. All she had been given since she woke was small sip of water and she hadn't eaten much before her mother and her had set out from Deepwood Motte. 

Her stomach gave an embarrassingly loud rumble and she tried to hid her face in shame suddenly she felt something drop in her lap. She looked and found a nice sized piece of cooked meat. Standing before her was the hunter and face solemn he motioned to the meat. "Eat before your rumblings lead the kneelers to us." He then turned and went back to the camp fire. She did not know what prompted this kindness but she ate the meat gratefully. 

After she ate she found herself suddenly drowsy and was about to fall asleep when the woman from before returned and smiling held a water skin to her lips. "Here have a drink." She sipped the water happily and spoke her first words to this wildling. "Thank you." The woman's grin got even wider. "Your welcome now best get some sleep. This will be about as decent a rest as you'll get." 

Sabine felt the woman who had shown her kindness might answer some of her questions so she asked. "Where are you taking me? Is this for ransom because my Uncles will pay handsomely for my return." The girl shook her head. "We don't need kneeler money. No your a war prize won fairly enough and we're taking you home with us." 

Horrified she said. "Home? Beyond the Wall?" The woman replied. "Yes. We live in a valley at thw base of the Frostfangs. It keeps out most of the harsh winter winds and we even have blooming flowers in the summer." She said. As if that would make being stolen from her home more bearable. "Please, she said suddenly desperate and so terribly afraid, I just want to go home. I want my mother...please let me go!" The woman looked stricken in the face of her cries and then just when she thought the girl might help her she was pulled away. 

Another man this one big as a bear and covered in a thick brown beard pushed the woman towards the camp fire. "Go back to the fire." The woman obeyed. The man looked down at her his dark eyes glinting like black ice and voice as cold and full of anger as the ocean. "Don't try that again kneeler. No one will help you here. You belong to us now best get used to the idea because as soon as we're back over the wall I'll be handing you over to a lad who will put about a dozen whelps in your belly and then even your own mama won't want to look at you, some freefolk's whore." He grinned all teeth and malice and Sabine cowered and cried as his words burned themselves into her mind's eye conjuring up a number of foul images. 

She did not notice when the man walked away and it was some time before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

Wolfswood  
270 AC 

She was roused from her deep slumber by an insistent shaking. When her eyes opened to the canopy above her. Her eyes filled with tears. She had hoped it had all been a bad dream and she would awaken in Deepwood Motte cuddled by her cousins Erena and Gawen. Instead she awoke to the wildlings disassembling the camp with efficient, sure steps. Erasing the traces of them as if by magic until the small campground looked as untouched by man as it had before they stopped. She despairingly wondered how her uncles would track her if this is what he had to go by. Nothing. 

The kind woman from before smiled good morning at her. "Time to rise sleepy girl Uncle says we must make haste." The woman untied her after giving her a few more sips of water and helped her up onto the black and white garron. The others got on their own horses and before the sun was all the way up they were on the move. It was well into the morning before the girl spoke. "I'm sorry about my seta he can be fierce when he's had a few drinks of katkera henki." 

Sabine didn't know how to respond so she kept quiet. "My name is Frenna by the way. My veli, she saw Sabine's confusion and corrected herself, I mean my brother, the beast, is Gotrik." Her brother who had obviously heard her slowed down to cuff her on the head. "Now now big sister no need for name calling." Frenna stuck out her tongue.

"I'm just repeating what she said." she replied. Sabine stiffened and stared fearfully at the man, this Gotrik. He eyed her shrewdly. "She did? You think me a beast?" He asked calmly. She began to shake unsure what answer he wanted. "No sir I..." she stammered. 

He guffawed. "You here that she called me Sir" That set the others off and they all laughed. He held his hand up and she flinched expecting to be hit again instead he touched her face were she was bruised and tender. "I suppose I am." He spoke thoughtfully. Then face solemn he turned and rode forward to flank the bear man who rode at the front. 

Silence reigned for a time. "My name is Sabine." She finally said if only to fill the silence. "Who are the others?" She asked. "My seta, she pointed to the bear, which means uncle is called Bassi and his son is Evik he's the one who caught the rabbits..." She was interrupted. "I helped." A young boy pulled his horse to walk beside theirs. "Yes of course sorry Skyzec." Skyzec nodded and continued the introductions. "The shewolf that loves to threaten everyone is my sister Tasia and yes she really is that terrifying." Another horse pulled up on the other side and the hunter Evik held out a handful of dark purple berries. "Here." He said simply and the three each grabbed some. Sabine popped them into her mouth and nearly moaned as the sweet juice filled her mouth. She turned back to say thank you but he was already gone. 

The great trees of the Wolfswood began to thin by mid day and then as the sun began to set the trees ended and before her was what she suspected to be the beginnings of Sea Dragon Point and the Bay of Ice beyond that. She knew if her uncles didn't find her before she past Bear Island then she would never be rescued. She wasn't sure why these wildlings wanted her but Bassi's cold words and the stories she'd been told gave her some unsettling ideas. Wildlings stealing women and children for slaves and concubines. There were even stories of wildlings who ate their captives when food was scarce. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her body. 

 

Night fell as they arrived on the outskirts of a small village at the base of a high hill. Sabine was shocked when the villagers came out to meet the wildlings taking their horses and speaking to them like friends. An old man she assumed was the leader spoke with Bassi and Gotrik and then men were instructed to take the small case of jewels and gold they had stolen from the wheelhouse. 

"No those aren't yours to give away!" She shouted. The men all stopped and looked wide eyed at her taking in her dress and cloak both ripped and stained but obviously expensive and her shoes made of white leather and buttoned with pearls. "Please these people have kidnapped me and those goods are stolen from us. My mother is the sister of Galbart Glover. Your liege lord and he will pay ten times that for my return." 

Tasia came up behind her and yanked her hair putting a dagger beneath her chin. "Be silent girl or loose your tongue!" Bassi was scowling and speaking quietly to the old man and Sabine felt hope bloom in her heart. Began to think she would again feel her mother and father's arms around her. 

Then the old man motioned for the men to continue unloading the chest and her hopes shriveled and died. She looked at the old man and tearfully asked "Why?" The old man shook his head. "We've an agreement, must keep to it." With that he hobbled away and the men carrying her mama's chest went with him. Bassi walked up to her and backhanded her. She cried out clutching her stinging cheek. "Do not do that again." He took out some rope and bound her hands. "Frenna watch her." Frenna grabbed her arm and began to lead her further into the village. 

Part of the night was spent in the old man's house. They were fed a soup made of fish and vegetables and given ale to drink as Skyzec and Evik went about loading supplies onto a small boat. Sabine spent the time at Frenna's side, hands bound and glaring at anyone who caught her eye. She could not understand how these people could betray her uncle for wildlings. 

She said this to Frenna who looked at her solemnly. "Look closer at them." Confused and bitter she did so. They looked the same as any peasant weathered and dirty but then she noticed peaking out of their clothes a bright slash of green, they were tattoo's like those worn on the faces of the wildlings. "What?" She said looking at Frenna confused.

Frenna laughed. "There are hidden villages like these dotted up and down the coast and even a few inland. Most of them are tied to one clan or another. They hide in plain sight, acting like kneelers, even paying taxes but they're really the decedents of volunteers who help their original clans by supplying goods and hiding us. We call them Lathar Fidh." Sabine couldn't hide her shock. She had always been told wildlings were nothing but stupid savages and yet they had hid themselves among her people for generations. 

Once night was well established the group said their goodbyes and loaded into the small but sturdy boat. As they drifted out to sea Sabine looked back at the hilly land with the Wolfswood beyond fearing this would be her last sight of it. A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to find Frenna smiling at her sadly and when that hand stayed there until she drifted off she found she did not mind. 

It was a shout and a loud crack that woke her this time and the disorienting toss and turn of a boat that was rapidly filling with water. She looked over and saw a longship, their flag the green and black of House Mormont. Suddenly she didn't feel the cold sea water at her ankles. She nearly toppled over as the ship was jolted by another crash and she realized that the ship was herding them into the rocks. Another jolt and then with a giant crack the ship fell apart around her. 

It was eerily quiet under the waves and for a moment she felt almost calm. Then the burning in her lungs began and panicked she shot to the surface. The rain and waves pelted her in turn and the cold seeped into her flesh like a rot. She could hear the others yelling out to each other over the waves and realized they were shouting to head towards the land she could only just make out through the pouring rain. The ship was behind her and without a second thought she started swimming towards it. Then she heard the screaming she turned and saw Frenna being bashed against a large rock and plunging under the waves. She turned around and began swimming again realizing dismayed that the ship was further away. "Frenna! Frenna no...!" This time when she slowed and turned it was reluctantly. She owed these wildlings nothing. Frenna had been kind to her yes but she had still held her prisoner. 

Sabine remembered the friendly woman's smile and the excitement she had seen on her face when Sabine had finally spoken to her. The comfort on the boat...the hand on her shoulder. Cursing in a very unladylike manner she turned around and swam hard towards were she had seen Frenna go under. 

Once there she dived blindly reaching out and praying she found her before her air ran out. Then she felt it a hand and she grabbed it tightly following it to the Frenna's waist then holding tight kicked towards the surface. With a gasp she broke through the water and breathed deeply making sure to hold Frenna's head up to. Then exhausted she turned to look for the ship. She cried out in horror when she realized she couldn't see it. 

She nearly gave up in despair but a pair of arms came around her and held her up. She turned and saw it was Evik he let her go and grabbed onto Frenna and together they swam to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katkera henki-bitter spirit name of a strong liquor  
> seta-uncle  
> veli-brother


	3. The Frozen Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wildling came up behind Sabine and grabbed her in a harsh grip. "We'll take the girl alive but this little boy, he smiled and pinched Skyzec's cheek hard enough to make the boy cry out, this one we eat." He looked at her."And they were kind enough to provide the kindling."
> 
> New Character Descriptions
> 
> Big Ox the Wildling  
> He is broad like Bassi but not quite as tall with scruffy blonde hair and beard that has more grey then blonde. He had hooded brown eyes and is missing several teeth.

The Frozen Shore  
270 AC

The wind bit into her like dagger peeling her skin back and salting the wounds. She wanted to shout and cry but could only manage to curl into herself. The physical pain could not compare to the mental agony. The realization that she had so readily given up her chance at freedom to save a girl she'd just met. A girl that had helped in her kidnapping. I should have let her drown she thought. Her scowl vicious in its intensity.

Then she heard a frantic voice shouting. "Frenna, systir wake up please." She lifted her head up and found Gotrik frantic with worry and shaking his sister's shoulders. On the girl's other side was Bassi. "Open your eyes sweet girl." he said. His voice gruff and crackling with worry. The other's looked on faces grave. No matter what they did, even slapping her face, she did not open her eyes. Remaining limp and nonresponsive. "We need to warm her up and get her out of these wet clothes." Bassi nodded. "We need to find shelter, he stood and looked around, there a small hearthhome everyone come on." He bent and picked up Frenna before heading in land. The other's followed. She was unable to stand and contemplated just lying were she was and drifting off. Before she could make up her mind she felt herself being lifted into Evik's arms. He let out a pained grunt but moved to follow the others. 

The hut was cut into the ground and covered by a a-framed roof of sod. It wasn't large and had the battered look of abandonment but it was better then staying out in the open. They all crammed inside grateful when the bitter wind was off them. It was dark and smelly inside with a small fire pit at its center and little else. 

They all set down weary and shivering except Tasia who went back out in search of firewood. It was then she noticed Evik who set behind her and was wincing as he probed a bleeding cut on his stomach. It looked deep and would need stitching. The man had saved her life even if at the moment she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. 

"That is deep you must clean and stitch it." Evik looked up his blue eyes bright and wary. Bassi looked over as she spoke and noticed the wound. "Skyzec go get the pack on the beach and bring it here." The boy nodded and darted off. He returned with Tasia a pack in his hand and a bundle of firewood in her's. As she started making a fire Skyzec went to hand the pack to Bassi. "No. Give it to the girl she will stitch the boys wound." 

She was shivering and could barely move but she took the pack from Skyzec to afraid of Bassi to protest. Evik took off his sodden cloak and then his wool and leather tunic revealing his lean torso and the wound to her eyes. She forced herself not to turn and blush. 

She had seen a man's chest before but not this close and she had never been expected to touch it. Nor had she ever sewn up a wound. She had never used a needle to sew up flesh only embroidered dresses and hankerchiefs with her mother. She took the needle and thread from the pack . Then with shaking hands and heart shivering she held the flesh together. She looked at Evik's face. He was paler then she remembered lips blue and he to shivered. She felt the warmth on her back and the crackle of the fire as Tasia succeeded in lighting the firewood. 

She took a small flask of katkera henki, as she had heard them call it and poured it over the wound. She winced as Evik bit his lip hard enough to bleed. Then taking a deep breath she began to thread the needle through his flesh. He did not make a sound but his hands dug into the earthen floor and his shivering increased. Her hands were covered in blood and the slippery texture made it difficult but finally after what felt like hours she finished. 

She poured more katkera henki on the wound to clean away the blood and did the same to her hands. She then looked for something to wrap the wound. When she found nothing she looked down at her soiled dress and with numb indifference ripped it. Then as tenderly as she could, wrapped it around his abdomen. The entire time he watched her with those deep icy blue eyes as if memorizing her face. It was unsettling and she was glad when it was over and she could turn away. 

Once the fire was well established and its warmth spread throughout the hut the wildlings began to strip off their clothing. She blushed when they looked at her still wrapped in her wet cloak and ripped dress. Tasia growled annoyed. She walked over and began to tug Sabine's cloak off. "What are you doing? Stop!" Sabine shouted. Finally prying the cloak away she grabbed Sabine's dress and started to tug it up and off. "Stupid girl you'll become ill if you stay in wet clothes." She tried to preserve her modesty by covering her chest with her skinny arms but it did little to hide her form as her chemise was white and thin. Tasia took her clothes and hung them up near the fire with the rest of their clothes. They all huddled near the fire to warm up. They had no food and it was to dark to hunt so they all turned in early. 

 

In the morning Frenna had awoken but she was incoherent and feverish. Evik had bleed through his wrapping during the night. So she ripped her dress to provide fresh bandages. The fire had died and to her surprise they sent her and Skyzec for more wood. Their weren't many trees on the Frozen Shore but luckily their was a woodland nearby. It was so small she could see its end but it provided enough sticks to build up a fire. Skyzec was hunting more then helping her and his sling had afforded him two hares and a skinny squirrel that was more fur then meat. A small pond provided some water and they filled the water skin Bassi had given them. 

Skyzec watched her as she picked wood. He hadn't said much since they left the hut. She had bent down to pick up another stick when he spoke. "Thank you." She looked up at him confused. " No one has said it but you saved Frenna's life. Evik wouldn't have gotten there in time and she can't swim." He paused and took a deep breath. "Frenna is one of my greatest friends. I don't know what I would have done if she had died so thank you..." He seemed unsure and she realized he didn't remember her name. She smiled weakly. "Sabine and your welcome." He beamed at her. She turned away to continue collecting sticks when an arrow flew past her striking the tree near her. 

She shrieked and turned to look behind her. Skyzec had a dagger out pointed at a man dressed in seal skin. The man was a wildling but not one she'd seen before and by the way Skyzec reacted he wasn't part of their clan either. The man lowered his bow and smiled at them with sharp blackend teeth. "Look what we have here. A young boy and a lovely maiden how wonderful." 

Skyzec growled at him. "Leave or I will gut you." The man laughed. "Maybe so little boy but can your little knife kill us all?" From behind the trees more wildlings appeared all dressed in seal skin and all with weapons drawn. Skyzec's eyes widened at he looked around and realized they were surrounded. Distracted Skyzec didn't react in time when the man knocked the dagger from his hand and grabbed the boy by the throat. Another wildling came up behind Sabine and grabbed her in a harsh grip. "We'll take the girl alive but this little boy, he smiled and pinched Skyzec's cheek hard enough to make the boy cry out, this one we eat." He looked at her."And they were kind enough to provide the kindling." The group laughed. "Come on boys lets start a fire." She gasped horrified and trembling she blurted out. "Don't! If you kill him our company will hunt you down!" 

 

The man looked intrigued. "There are more of you girl? Well how many?" Skyzec shook his head and the man squeezed his throat making him choke. "Many!" she said as Skyzec's face turned ruddy. The man squeezed tighter. "How many exactly?" Skyzec's struggled beating at the man's hand and arm but he was starting to weaken and wheeze. Desperate she shouted."Five...there are five more of us!" The man's hand moved from Skyzec's throat to his arm and the boy sucked in air and gasped. Tears leaked from his eyes and spittle from his lips. 

"Just five well...looks like we'll be eating well boys." The wildling's all smiled. "Now take us to them." 

The group back at the hut looked up as they heard foot steps and went for their weapons when they saw the men surrounding Skyzec and Sabine. The men smiled at the group. "A mighty meal indeed." The man grinned and turned to his companion. "Kill them a..." Moving with a swiftness that seemed almost unnatural for a man his size. Bassi shoved his sword through the man's belly. Skyzec took the man's dagger from his slack grip and planted it in the ribs of the man who held her and suddenly she was free. 

She fell to her knee's horrified and crawled away as the group charged the others. They moved together with practiced ease but they were heavily outnumbered. Skyzec was holding his own against a man twice his size. He was fast but from behind she could see another man creeping up on him. She felt a sudden courage fill her. Looking around she found a large rock and gripped it in her sweaty palm. Afraid to stand and draw attention to herself she crouched down and made her way towards the man. Then just as he was about to fall upon Skyzec she brought the rock down hard on his head. The man did not collapse as she expected but turned towards her with anger in his eyes. She froze her heart rabbit quick in her chest but before she could move an arrow pierced the man's neck. 

She fell to her knee's and sobbed in relief around her another group of wildling's joined the fight. They dressed like the other's in sealskin and fur but they were fighting against them. In moment's the other group was overwhelmed and the fighting stopped. 

A man as wide if not as tall as Bassi came forward. He pulled his hood down and revealed a face like leather covered in a scruffy beard of grey and blonde. Tasia came forward and clasped hands with the man. "Loth, great chief isn't your hairy face a welcome sight!" The man pulled Tasia who stood beside him into a hug. "My girl a chance to help Momoa's daughter is almost as welcome as a chance to rid the world of Ice River scum!" The group laughed at that. "My friends you seem ill equipped. I sent you south for more supplies and you come back with less?" He said noting their barely dry clothing and lack of supplies. 

Bassi answered. "We ran afoul of some Bears on the crossing." Loth scowled at that. "Those damn Bears always stealing our fish." His face swiftly shifted to a smug grin and the group chuckled at this as if it was an often spoken jape. 

He turned to face Gotrik and pulled him into a hug. "Ma sonur welcome back. I know your mitera will be happy to see your pretty face. It's been to long." Gotrik smiled warm and full for a moment before frowning. "Althair Is the Grarkona still with you?" Loth nodded. "Why are you ill?" Gotrik shook his head. "No but Frenna is. She near drowned and hasn't awoken since we pulled her out of the Bay." That had Loth turning to his men. "Strip the bodies for valuables and be quick about it." Many of the men with him who had been warmly greeting the others turned to obey. 

Then he turned back to Gotrik. "Come let's get Frenna back to the village." He turned to his chariot made of walrus bone. Sabine had never seen such a thing. It was large and white as fallen snow, pulled by dogs so massive they dwarfed most of the men. When the group made to get on the chariots she stood back unwilling to get so close to the massive beasts. Finally Bassi with an irritated huff grabbed her. Lifting her onto one before jumping on himself. 

They had gotten on the one manned by Loth and he looked at her curious but did not ask. Instead he snapped the reins and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma sonur- my son  
> mitera-mother  
> althair-father


	4. Arrival at the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the forest's edge they stopped and she got her first look at the wildling's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long life is interestingly chaotic. 
> 
> Also please remember this is my crazy version of wildling life/culture so it most definitely will not conform to book or tv series cannon. This is just my fun version so definitely AU. If you don't like that or only want a canon version look elsewhere. 
> 
> Also no beta so mistakes ALL mine.
> 
> Don't own Westeros but all original characters and cultural quirks are my own.

The Village, Beyond the Wall  
270 AC

The stark bleached landscape flew past for what must have been hours. The last hour she had seen mountains in the distance. The snow capped Frostfangs. She felt numb and floaty like when she drank too much wine at feasts. Mother had scolded her terribly and her head had hurt so much she'd vowed right then and there to never touch the dratted stuff again. Finally, the endless white became dotted with tree's, a woodland. Ironwood's, sentinel's, tall proud oaks and pine tree's all creating a sudden canopy over her head. The forest continued for another mile before suddenly thinning out again. At the forest's edge, they stopped and she got her first look at the wildling's home. 

 

She had expected more sunken hut's like the one they had sheltered in before but these buildings were castles in comparison. As tall as ten feet and easily as long as fifty these buildings were made of wood on a stone foundation. There appeared to be at least seven of them. They were heavily carved with strange symbols and all surrounded a simple market with several stalls. The market was full of people busy bartering or going about their day. Large shaggy, horned goats and bleating sheep roamed freely and children ran about laughing and dancing around the adults who watched them fondly. It reminded her of the port town outside High Tide. To the east of their position was a slender river half covered in ice and directly north standing proud and so tall she could not see it's end above the clouds, the sharp and jagged mountains base. 

 

When the sleds stopped just short of the outermost building the people turned and called out happy greetings. Some boys younger than her came and began untying the giant dogs who ran off immediately after. Bassi got off the sled and held out his hands to help her off. A stubborn, silly part of her wanted to refuse but she was exhausted, miserable, cold and so hungry she could cry. So in defeat, she let the brute help her down. He promptly shoved her towards Evik and went to another sled and with a gentleness she hadn't thought he possessed picked up a trembling and limp Frenna in his arms. Her eyes were open but glazed and she sweated as if in the middle of a desert. 

Loth came to stand beside them and stared solemnly down at Frenna. "Dear Tytar you are my flesh and blood. You have my strength in you. Be strong now and Old Gods willing the Grarkona will set you to rights." He looked up at Bassi. "I must tell Mireth. I will bring her to the Grarkona's hearthhome." He then turned and left heading further into the village. Bassi looked to Tasia. "Take the girl to the hot springs. Get her and yourself some dry clothes. Take her to the Wives when you're done. Until she flowers she is a gift to them." He then headed into the village. He was followed by an anxious Gotrik. Evik and Skyzec who nodded absently at her. They headed silently into the market. 

Sabine looked at the woman who was sneering at her. She growled and grabbed her arm pulling her along. "Well come on then little orja." The girl dragged her through the market. The people called out greetings to her and looked curiously at her captive. Finally, she stopped at a stall. The stall was watched over by an older woman who set behind it embroidering a grey tunic with black thread. She looked up when they stopped before her and smiled warmly. "My my has it been a moon's turn. Back from raiding already flaming one." Her eyes slid past Tasia to Sabine. 

"What's this then? A southron girl?" Tasia nodded absently as she sifted through the clothing on display. "Ay, a kneeler pup. A small prize from an unlucky raid." The old woman nodded. Tasia seemed to find what she wanted and put the bundle under her arm. "I'll have Althair send you over some more sheep's wool and hunt you up a fox or two for this." The old woman nodded and bid her farewell as she dragged a stumbling Sabine behind her. 

They headed out of the village towards the mountain. It wasn't long before a hot spring, it's warmth fogging the air, came into view. It was a welcome sight. Tasia began to undress and Sabine followed suit not caring for modesty only wanting to feel warm again. At first, it hurt so much she wanted to jump back out. She made herself stay and gradually the pain eased and the stiffness melted from her limbs. She was afraid to look at the other girl. When she did she found her heavy-lidded and relaxed. Then the girl pulled out a lump of tallow soap and ripped off a chunk tossing it to her before using the remainder to wash. Reluctantly grateful she used the unscented soap to scrub the grit and grime of three days captivity of her flesh. Afterwards, they floated there in silence for near an hour before Tasia bid her get out. 

Her dress was ruined beyond repair and soaking wet but the clothing she was given was strange. She watched Tasia and followed her example. The clothing was what she would expect a man to wear and she felt uncomfortable as she put them on. The breeches were easy enough. A soft boiled leather in a light brown color with darker brown woven leather panels on the sides of each pant leg. The tunic went on next. It was calf-length wool in an ashy blue with a high collar embroidered in darker blue. It had attached sleeves made of brown woven leather in a style that reminded her of basket weave. Over this went a knee length apron overdress with thin straps that were fastened in the front with the oddest little wooden brooches in the shape of bounding goats. Then she set on the hard ground to put on the thick wool lined leather stockings that went to her knees and tied over her breeches with bright colored ribbons. She then pulled on the tall boots lined with fur. A cloak also lined with fur went over her shoulders. She looked awkward and glanced at Tasia who had stood oddly patient while she dressed. Almost seeming to find her bewilderment over her new garments either amusing or enduring. She was guessing the former as the girl promptly frowned at her when she noticed her gaze.

Tasia started walking back towards the village and warily Sabine followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wildling words used in this chapter:
> 
> grarkona- means mist woman but literal translation is grey woman 
> 
> tytar- daughter
> 
> althair- father
> 
> orja- means slave and is used as a serious insult by the wildling's only used literally with outsiders as a wildling would rather die then lose their freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may not be frequent just warning you.


End file.
